Sakon's Birthday
by Reiz16
Summary: For MangoKat's birthday! Based on events from MangoKat's EPIC LoZ fan-fiction series.


**Typo-fix update.**

**Thanks to God and His angels for helping.**

Sakon was in his cave. He stared up at the ceiling of his cave, which was not technically a ceiling at all. It was rough and filled with pointed stalactites. The stalactites glittered brightly in an array of colors and hues, mostly blue, in the soft lamp light. It was filled with small rocks and minerals, which were not really worth anything. Sakon, of course, knew that the minerals were worthless because he had once dug a few out and tried to sell them on the black market. All he received in the form of payment was a snarky comment and the rocks being thrown into the trash.

It was not unusual for him to lie back and gaze up at the rocks for a long time. Most days he would do it out of laziness, but this day, he was doing it simply because he had nothing better to do. He gave a dramatic sigh, very inclined not to move even an inch. It was already afternoon, but he saw no reason to get up until tomorrow.

The few people Sakon DID care if they liked him or not did not care about HIM enough to remember something very important. His uncles and even The Postman himself had forgotten...

Today was his birthday.

As soon as he had gotten up that morning, instead of lazily rolling over and falling asleep again, he got straight up and ran towards the post office. The Postman was already out on his morning route. He went to the local inn where his uncle would usually be for his birthday. No one was there. Luke then returned to his cave very much determined to sleep the day away. Then Akila showed up.

"Ganondorf wishes to speak with you."

Sakon ignored her.

"I'm coming in!"

She pushed the rock aside, but did not hit the special switch only Luke knew about. A rope caught her foot and she flew up in the air, tied to a tree with one ankle.

"If you get me down and follow me, Ganondorf will give you a raise!"

Sakon would normally be really excited about this, but today he was just slightly cheered up by the news. He got his things, and then untied her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why are you giving me more cash?" Sakon asked Ganondorf.

"Don't let this go over your head, but I have to. The law says that anyone who works for the king after ten years gets a raise. I actually have put it off until now."

"Does that mean you know what day it is?" Sakon asked. He'd be happy if ANYONE remembered at this point.

"Gerudo Tax Day." answered Ganondorf. He was not lying, but he did not tell the full truth either, because he did not want Sakon to get too smug. The raise was for the law, not him.

Luke was disappointed yet again. He was about to head home, when he thought stealing something might cheer him up. He went to the Gerudo Treasure Room. It was locked with three doors, two iron knuckles, and a statue of their deity, The Goddess of the Sand. It was a way to speak with her, but the catch was she was not allowed to warn others of thieves if one solved a riddle. The riddle was different each time, and it varied from whoever it was intended.

"Back again, thief?"

"I'm guessing you must know what day it is, since you're a goddess?" Sakon asked, hopefully.

"Only Din, Nayru and Farore are all-knowing."

"What?! That sucks. It's my birthday."

"Let's just get to the point so I can destroy you. What is usually in a box, has ribbons, is never locked, has little synonyms, but is guarded like a hawk, and the thought that counts is the equivalent?"

Luke thought long and hard. Even one wrong answer would kill him.

"A present."

"You passed." she said, disappointed.

Sakon walked through the final door and stopped when he saw a unique treasure. It was a golden wheel on a golden stick. The wheel was reflective. He found a second beside it. Sakon filled his backpack with gold and the wheels and then he left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ganondorf came to check on the treasure. "Sakon!" It was obvious that he had been here since the treasure was gone as soon as he left. Ganondorf went on his horse to find Sakon himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakon went back to Clocktown to get the gold and wheels appraised. He had to go to The Trading Post because it was the afternoon. The Curiosity Shop Owner looked at him with jealous eyes.

"This is at least $3,000 rupees, and the wheels are $1,000 each."

The Happy Mask Salesman walked in. "I'd like to buy something off you."

He went behind the counter and slipped something up his sleeves.

"Hey!" cried his brother. "What did you take?"

"I'll tell you, but you must follow me. You too, Sakon."

The three of them left for the town square. Sakon was surprised to find the entire square closed off. Soldiers were guarding the entrance.

"I paid to have the entire square to ourselves." The Happy Mask Salesman said.

At a big table were The Postman, The Postman's family, Guru Guru, Tsuki, all his cousins, and a vanilla cake.

"Happy birthday!" everyone cried.

Sakon felt overjoyed that everyone was planning a surprise for him. He took a seat at the table. The Happy Mask Salesman took a seat and motioned for The Curiosity so to do so.

"What is HE doing here?" asked Sakon.

"Why AM I here?" asked The Curiosity Shop Owner, turning to face The Happy Mask Salesman. "I thought you dragged me out here because you wanted to buy something off of me."

"I AM buying something off of you today."

The Happy Mask Salesman got out two candles from up his sleeves.

"Those were ou-I mean my father's! He made them for me!"

"Don't you mean, 'me and my brothers'?"

"You can't have them!"

"Can't they be Sakon's present from you?"

"He can consider that appraisal his birthday present."

"I bet you didn't even remember it was my birthday until you came here." Sakon said.

"I did, but don't think it's because I planned on remembering it, Sakon. You bragged about it all last year. It's been burned into my memory. I seriously doubt I'll ever forget it."

"Ha! Good. I'm glad you won't."

"You still can't use those candles."

"How much do you want for them?" asked The Happy Mask Salesman.

"Nothing."

"I'll pay for them." Sakon said.

He offered up all $5,000 rupees, but The Curiosity Shop Owner still refused.

"It isn't a present if you're just letting us borrow them!"

"You'll just have to. I'd really like to go back to my shop. I don't care that it's your birthday."

"Stay until the party's over." The Happy Mask Salesman commanded.

They all sang "Happy Birthday", and then opened the gifts. The Postman gave him an alarm clock so he would get up earlier. The Postman's mother made the cake. Guru Guru gave him a brand-new wallet. Tsuki made him tribal clothes. The cousins made him a picture of all of them together. The Happy Mask Salesman tried to give him a mask, but Sakon refused.

They put the candles on the cake and The Happy Mask Salesman lit them. They spouted fireworks of all colors. They looked like flowers in the afternoon sky. There were the stalactites which fell into Sakon's backpack. He set them on the cake. There were also the wheels, which reflected the fireworks.

"I feel weird." The Curiosity Shop Owner said. "I really don't want to go back to my shop."

"You mean that?" asked Sakon.

"Yes! Why can't I say 'no'?"

"So you were lying? You do care?"

"Yes!" said The Curiosity Shop Owner. "Since someone is forcing me to tell the truth-Sato-I may as well tell you that I wanted you to have the candles, but my father gave them to me, so I can't."

"I'm not forcing you to do anything." The Happy Mask Salesman said.

"How about we split them?" Sakon asked.

"Fine, but you still have to pay at least half your stash."

Sakon normally would not pay for such a thing at a high price, but he could use the candles at his friend's birthday.

"Deal."

That was when Ganondorf came in and saw the party.

"What are you doing with the truth wheels?" he asked.

"They make the fireworks better."

"They are designed to make prisoners tell the truth. By the way, happy birthday, Sakon."

He was about to punch him when The Happy Mask Salesman stepped in.

"It is a shame we keep meeting like this."

Ganondorf had no idea what he meant by that, but he left as soon as he said that. He would deal with him later. Then everyone ate.

The End!

Thanks for all the reviews the last time I posted this!


End file.
